Karma: A bigger bitch than Elena!
by KayMarie3817
Summary: One shot. Part of the "How to kill Elena" challenge from our facebook group FSOG fanfic. Elena has a new plan to get between Ana and Christian but Karma decides its time to intervine.


**A/N: This is a one shot, part of the "Ways to Kill Elena" Challenge from the FSOG Facebook group. Short but to the point.**

Elena Lincoln still can't except the fact Christian Grey is no longer hers to do with as she pleases. How that little gold digging, bitch Anastasia was able to slip in and steel him away, she still doesn't understand. But as she stands there, mistress of her dungeon with her new boy toy Adam, she is more determined now than ever to get back what has been hers all along.

After her session with her sub, she went about putting her plans in motion. If she couldn't get Christian to see Ana for the gold digger she was then she would switch it up and get Ana to see Christian still needed to be a Dom. Phase one to figure out a way to put doubt in Anastasias mind, make her think he has been to the playroom with out her. After that doubt is in her head the rest should be easy. In order to do this though, she would need to get into Escala with out being caught. They are rarely there any more so it should be easy, last checked he hadn't changed the access codes to get to the penthouse. She would need to find a way to get Ana to the apartment, no telling how long it would be until they make a trip there and Elena isn't one who does waiting.

Once she had her plan ready to put in motion, she drove over to Escala. As she nears she can't help the smirk that creeps across her face as she thinks of easy this will be and why she didn't think of this before now. All she has to do is get into the apartment, plant the new toy and panties in the playroom and leave. Simple. Christian always kept his subs underwear something she was sure Ana knew.

She pulls into the parking garage and safely tucks her car in spot out of sight. Entering the elevator from the garage enterance she taps in the code and sighs in relief that the code hadn't been changed. Thinking of Anas reaction on the ride up to the penthouse puts an even bigger smile on Elenas face. When Ana finds the items in the playroom shes going to overthink in that pretty little head of hers and have accusations flyibg all over the place. There will be just enough doubt in her head that will open the door for Elena to destroy their relationship with the next phase in her plan

The ping of the elevator stopping on the top floor brings her out of her thoughts. Steppng in to the foyer, she surveys the area and carefully opens the door making sure no one is around. First she stops into the security office where she is able to shut off the cameras as she thinks to herself of getting Adam to hack into the system later to erase the couple minute footage of her coming in and leaving. Having kept and made a copy of the playroom key, she heads up there next too to plant the counterfeit evidence. She looks around for sometime trying to uncover the memories of the last time she was in this room. With hestitaion she reluctantly leaves the room locking it behind her. She knows it won't be long before she is back in here, with having her way with him.

Heading back down the store and through the great room, she decides to take a few minutes to admire every inch of this house starting with the kitchen and Chriatians finest bottle of wine. She takes a walk through of every room admiring them and thinking of what will happen here when she finally has Christian to her self. Stopping in Christians bedroom, her mind wanders to ways she can get him to fuck her in here to get rid of the mousy little girls scent and memory. She knows this is the right decision, she needs to get him away from that girl even if it kills her.

Back in the great room, the loud ping of the elevator stops Elena in her tracks. Christian and Ana decided to leave the function they were at early and come here to Escala as its closer than the house on the sound. Paniced, Elena drops the wine glass and runs for the balcony, needing a quick place to hide. Thrusting the doors open she rushes out in to the cold Seattle night. As she turns to run down the balcony out of sight her precious Louboutin gets caught on the flower pot next to th arm chair. As she pulls to get it released, she sees Ana and Christian getting closer to the great room, neither of them noticing her as they are all mouths and hands with eachother. Elena tugs harder, her foot finally releasing sending her flying forward where she hits and trips over the arm chair. With arms wailing, unable to catch herself she hits the railing of the balcony sending her flipping over the edge. One hand is barely gripping the bar as she hangs high of above Seattles streets screaming for help.

The screaming of a woman gets Christian and Anastasias attention sending them running for the balcony. Just as they approach though its to late, Elenas hand slips and they watch her fall to the street below. Neither one of them able to speak from the shock of what happens, races through their veins.

Moments later Christian is pulling his buzzing blackberry from his pocket. Taylor is calling to find out what in the world just happened, but Christian nor Ana have an answer. Unsure themselves they leave it to Taylor to investigate and find out more.

When they have been told Elena broke in trying to sabotage them, Ana realises this woman was never going to stop. She is almost grateful for the unfortunate death of the bitch troll. With one word Ana looks to Christian before turning away.

"Karma."


End file.
